Bloody Romance
by Bramblepaw
Summary: When Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw meet, they are complete friends since Squirrelflight opens her eyes. But now, Brambleclaw gets dreams. He gets influenced by his dreams, and him and Squirrelflight's lives gets mixed up. Rated T for evil.


"Cinderpelt!" Sandstorm hissed from the Nursery. "What in the name of _StarClan _is Firestar doing? He hasn't even seen his kits yet, and they are a day old." Sandstorm muttered.

Cinderpelt stopped, then looked at the Queen. "Oh, don't worry Sandstorm. He's just trying to protect Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw. He also wants to make sure if Tigerstar is alive or not, for the safety of his Clan, and mostly his family." The medicine cat mewed.

"Pfft. When you say 'mostly his family', Cinderpelt, you mean Bramblepaw's family. He doesn't care at all about me anymore." Sandstorm laughed. "Now, get him in here." She smiled.

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes and ran off to Firestar. "Hey Firestar!" She said, as she noticed Firestar playing a little game with Bramblepaw, Sootpaw, and Sorrelpaw.

"Hold up, guys." Firestar said then turned around. "Oh hai there, Cinderpelt. What's up?" He asked, smiling. "Sandstorm had her kits a day ago." She replied.

The three apprentices snickered.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Firestar asked, yelling.

"She told you five times yesterday, Firestar, but you weren't paying attention!" Bramblepaw laughed.

"Well, Bramblepaw, go get Tawnypaw and we'll go see my kits." Firestar said. The apprentice nodded and dashed away, finally, getting free from his mentor for a moment!

As quick as ever, Firestar turned to Cinderpelt. "Wait, Tawnypaw isn't here? I thought she was. Oh StarClan, she better be okay. SOOTPAW! Go spy on Bramblepaw. If he gets a little bit hurt, you save him, got it?" He said, and Sootpaw nodded.

"Sorrelpaw, I can ask Graystripe to take you on a hunting patrol if you'd like." Cinderpelt asked the apprentice, who was looking upset.

She jumped up. "Yes yes yes!" She said excitingly. She ran as quick as she could to find the deputy, Cinderpelt padding behind her. "I can't go that fast you know!" Cinderpelt called out.

-x-

"Tawnypaw?" Bramblepaw called, slowing down, Sootpaw silently hiding behind him. "Tawnypaw?" Bramblepaw called, and soon caught his sister's scent. "Oh, goodie!" He said, and ran the direction of Tawnypaw's scent. Sootpaw ran after him.

The apprentices soon noticed the ShadowClan territory. "But this is close to the border!" Sootpaw cried. Bramblepaw jumped in fear and looked at his friend. "Sootpaw, you scared me!" He panted. "Oh, sorry!" Sootpaw laughed. "I had nothing to do." He lied.

"Come on." Bramblepaw muttered, and the two went on, and stopped as they saw Tawnypaw. "What i-" Sootpaw whispered. "Shushhh!" Bramblepaw whispered. The brown apprentice quickly rolled to a tree, and hid behind it.

Sootpaw blinked, then soon, his gray fur rolled around in the dirt, then jumped up and ran next to Bramblepaw.

"Your real interesting, Rowanpaw." Tawnypaw said to a dark ginger tom, looking at him, realizing he was on the ShadowClan border. "Oh StarClan..." Bramblepaw whispered.

"You too, uh, Tawnypaw." The ShadowClan apprentice smiled. Tawnypaw looked around the ShadowClan border then gasped. "A lizard!" She laughed, looking at the green creature.

Rowanpaw ran at the lizard and grasped it, then bit it's neck. "Here you go, Tawns." He smiled.

"My name is Tawnypaw." She laughed.

"Maybe I wanna call you Tawns sometimes. You can call me RowRow sometimes. Yeah, Tawns and RowRow!" He laughed.

"RowRow sounds stupid." Sootpaw whispered into Bramblepaw's ear. His amber eyes looked at the other apprentice's blue eyes, then nodded in agreement.

Tawnypaw laughed. "No thank-you, Rowanpaw. StarClan gave us our apprentice names, so we should call us what StarClan wants us to be called." She smiled.

The ShadowClan tom nodded. "Your right, Tawnypaw."

Then a moment of silence arrived as the tom slid the lizard to the apprentice in ThunderClan, and gladly ate it. "Not bad..." She whispered, then more silence.

Then Tawnypaw started laughing. "RowRow? Seriously?" She laughed, then Rowanpaw laughed too. Sootpaw started to laugh, and so did Bramblepaw.

"Wait." Tawnypaw whispered, and the two stopped laughing. She marched over behind the tree. "Bramblepaw? Sootpaw? What in the name of StarClan do you think your doing?" She hissed.

Rowanpaw quickly crossed the border and ran over to Tawnypaw. "Your Clanmates were spying on us?" He asked. Tawnypaw nodded, an upset and mad look on her face. "Why? Bramblepaw, your my brother." She sighed.

"Hi Bramblepaw, I'm Rowanpaw." Rowanpaw said.

"Hi." Brambleclaw answered, then looked at Tawnypaw. "Firestar wanted us to look at his new kits!" Bramblepaw said to his sister.

"Oh. Well, then..." Tawnypaw started, then looked at Rowanpaw. "I gotta go." She said. "See you at Moonhigh." She whispered to the ShadowClanner, then ran off with her brother and his friend.

-X-

As they left, Rowanpaw heard other footsteps. "Rowanpaw, what do you think your doing?" A cat mumbled. The apprentice turned around.

"Jaggedtooth?" Rowanpaw gulped as he noticed his mentor.


End file.
